Les histoires d'amour finissent mal
by Master of Mad
Summary: Le chaos causé par la disparition de Lolth a eu bien des répercussions, entre autres sur la maison Maéviir. Obligés de se réfugier dans leur demeure ancestrale et de cohabiter avec les fidèles d'Eillistraée...Un drow parmi d'autre se découvre un coeur!
1. Tout à fait respectable

**Titre : **_Les histoires d'amour finissent mal_

**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages et l'univers de Neverwinter Nights ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, qui sont ma création. Merci de ne pas les emprunter sans permission! (copyright Bioware, Wizard of the Coast etc)

**Résumé : ** Il était une fois, dans les profondeurs d'Ombreterre, un petit drow qui avait du cœur. Peut être un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

L'Outreterre / Tréfonds Obscurs selon les traductions et œuvres tournant autour de D&D, les Royaumes Oubliés.

**Continuité :** Se passe durant Hordes of Underdark, chapitre un/deux One shot

Rappelons que Lolth a disparue, abandonnant ses prêtresses. La société drow a alors plongé dans le chaos le plus total, et la Valsharesse grâce à l'aide de l'archidiable lié à son service en a profité pour s'ériger reine. Elle veut conquérir tout l'Ombreterre.

**Note: **la première partie de ce one-shot est assez sombre, rassurez-vous la suite est plus drôle.

* * *

**Première partie: Tout à fait respectable**

Andraste était un drow tout à fait ordinaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il paraissait. C'est du moins ce que son physique laissait supposer: une peau couleur obsidienne, de longs cheveux blancs aux légers reflets bleuté, un visage aux traits agréables, le tout serti par deux perles grises à l'éclat froid: ses yeux.

Sans conteste, un drow. De la pointe de ses oreilles à ses orteils, en passant par des parties du corps que la décence nous empêche de nommer, c'était bel et bien un elfe noir.

Mage de surcroît. Et arrogant avec ça! Comme la grande partie des mages drows, qui bien que d'une méfiance virant parfois à la paranoïa envers leurs confrères, méprisaient de façon assez évidente, ou plus subtile, les personnes ne sachant pas manipuler les arcanes.

Parfois à tort. Mais cela, ils l'apprenaient souvent trop tard. Bien entendu, les prêtresses ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie. Tout puissant qu'on soit, on s'écrasait devant les servantes de Lolth, la Reine Araignée.

Car si les elfes noirs étaient malfaisants, cruels et vicieux, ainsi que d'une loyauté toute particulière -pour ainsi dire, inexistante- les prêtresses en étaient la quintessence, symbole tout puissant de la société des elfe noirs. Et par-dessus le marché,c'était elles qui dirigeaient les cités drow. Accomplissant la volonté de Lolth.

Le culte de la Reine Araignée étant la base du matriarcat drow, les mâles n'avaient souvent que le choix de servir leurs sœurs et mères, avec une dévotion qui pouvait masquer bien des choses.

Mais Andraste se satisfaisait plutôt de son sort. Non pas qu'il ne nourrisse point d'ambition. Comme tout les mages, il rêvait de devenir archimage, sans doute le plus haut statut pour un mâle dans la cité drow de Menzoberranzan. Cependant, aux intrigues et autres luttes intestines, il préférait pour l'instant acquérir un maximum de connaissances magiques. Avoir un réel pouvoir magique lui permettrait ensuite d'éliminer plus facilement ses concurrents alors que ceux-ci ne lui accordaient pour l'instant aucune importance.

Notre petit drow était bien comme les autres. Ou peut être pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gulhrys leva enfin les yeux du globe qui occupait son bureau. Il passa la main sur sa surface, quelques images tourbillonnèrent encore à l'intérieur du globe, puis il redevint noir. Le haut-mage prit un mouchoir dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe, puis essuya la sueur qui perlait le long de son visage. Il le jeta négligemment, puis appela un serviteur d'un ton sec.

Il lui fallait de tout urgence parler aux mages de sa maison.

Le domestique parti, il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, s'appuyant contre le dossier confortable et repensa à ce que lui avait révéler sa scrutation. Il fallait agir de toute urgence, ou c'en serait finit de la Maison Maéviir. Gulhrys pesta un instant contre la mère matrone. Cette idiote avait refusé ses conseils avisés, répliquant qu'un mâle ne pourrait pas saisir toute la subtilité du jeu des alliances. Elle croyait sans doute pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule, avec ses « alliés » si précieux! Mais seule, que pourrait-elle faire, Lolth ayant disparu? La prêtresse ne pourrait pas cette fois-ci, prier sa déesse de lui accorder la force de détruire ses ennemis. Aucun sort divin, pas même le plus simple ne lui était plus accessible, à elle ou à ses filles.

Et bien entendu, à toutes les prêtresses de Lolth.

Mais la matrone Myrune s'était trompé. On ne défiait pas impunément la Valsharesse, qui elle, semblait disposer d'autres ressources. Etait-elle une puissante magicienne? Ou une ensorceleuse? Gulhrys ne le savait pas, malgré toute les tentatives de divinations qu'il avait effectué sur elle. Cependant, elle devait au moins disposer d'alliés puissants.

Puissant au point de pouvoir recruter les membres de maisons majeures, pour en faire sa garde rapprochée si l'on peut dire. Une troupe d'élite, appelées les Sœurs Rouges. Il frissonna en pensant à l'efficacité de pareilles assassins.

Assurément, il n'était pas bon de se mettre à dos celle qui osait se donner le titre de reine. Il chassa cependant ses pensées de son esprit, malgré la vive inquiétude que cela lui causait. Pour l'instant, il devait faire en sorte que sa Maison survive. Le haut-mage ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Avec les troupes qu'il avait pu voir avancer sur l'antique forteresse de la maison Maéviir, il comptait avant tout limiter les dégâts, et éviter surtout les combats inutiles. Mais il savait que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient fuir. La Mère matrone croyait encore en leurs chances, ou elle était tout simplement trop fière pour admettre la vérité: face à ce qui se présentait, ils n'étaient pas de taille, surtout sans l'aide des prêtresses.

Une arrivée bienvenue vint le tirer de ses pensées. Un drow assez jeune entra dans son bureau, après avoir prononcé un simple mot de passe qui annonçait son arrivé au mage -ce dernier ayant temporairement levé les sceaux de protections de son bureau, afin d'en faciliter l'accès-.

Le second mage s'inclina, bientôt rejoint par quelques-uns de ses confrères.

-Haut-mage, vous nous avez fait mandez? Demanda un des elfes, plutôt petit. Gulhrys reconnut Nadariel, encore jeune mais prometteur, qui excellait dans l'art de la Transmutation.

-En effet. Où sont les autres? Questionna l'elfe noir d'une voix sèche, tentant par là de cacher sa colère devant le désastre imminent, et aussi ses craintes.

-Il me semble que les prêtresses requéraient leur aide, pour assister les troupes, expliqua le premier arrivé, Andraste. Le vieux mage poussa un soupir exaspéré, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Bien, nous devrons donc nous passer de leur aide. Vous savez sans doute ce qui se masse à nos portes? Des nains gris, mais pas seulement.

-Haut-mage, il y a des illithids parmi eux. Et même quelques tyrannoeils poursuivit l'elfe aux cheveux bleutés.

Le vieux Gulhrys hocha la tête, satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se préparer à l'événement.

-Bien sûr, chacun connait les propriétés de leurs rayons, j'imagine? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Les mages s'empressèrent de répondre, sentant l'énervement de leur supérieur augmenter. Rayons désintégrateurs, paralysants et autres joyeusetés faisait partie de la panoplie de tout bon tyrannoeil qui se respectaient.

Le haut-mage Gulhrys les contempla un bref instant, les sondant de son regard dur. Puis il reprit:

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Andraste courrait dans les couloirs sombre de sa Maison, qui était en proie à de violentes secousses. Sans doute les troupes de la Valsharesse tentait-elle d'enfoncer la porte par des moyens magiques, la manière brutale n'ayant pas fonctionné. Ce qui était des plus naturels, puisque comme toute demeure noble, elle avait été pourvue au fil des siècles de nombreux sorts de protection, qui venait renforcer sa structure matérielle, mais aussi empêcher le passage de créatures non désirés, et bien sûr limiter les scrutations magiques.

De manière générale, la maison était conçue pour résister à bon nombre d'attaques, qu'elles soient de nature magique ou non. Cependant, le mage soupçonnait que la Valsharesse avait un artefact puissant à sa disposition, qui lui permettrait de faire franchir à ses troupes la majeure partie des barrières sans dommage.

L'endroit que le drow parcourait rapidement semblait avoir été déserté. Comme Gulhrys l'avait prévu, les armées de la matrone Myrune était en train de se faire massacrer par les duergars, accompagné de bons nombres d'abominations qui semaient la terreur parmi les troupes de soldats, surtout celles composées d'esclaves. Au moins les soldats elfes noirs savaient-ils encore se tenir, bien que la plupart devait savoir que tout était déjà perdu. Certains avaient sans doute tenté de fuir, ou encore de se rendre. Andraste ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

Il se souvenait juste de l'odeur âcre de la bataille, l'odeur écœurante du sang se mêlant à celle de la chair brûlée, au fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, et aux crépitements des énergies magiques qui émanaient des mains des mages. Et puis il revoyait la scène se dérouler parfaitement dans son esprit, comme si il y était encore, comme si tout ceci venait de se dérouler...Mais cela lui semblait si lointain, désormais...

Ranath, la première fille de la maison Maéviir, commandant aux troupes, essaya de rassembler les esclaves qui tentaient de fuir ce massacre ignoble, et de sauver leur peau. Qui aurait pu leur en vouloir? Personne, mais la drow ne pouvait tolérer la moindre faiblesse de ses troupes. Elle hurla alors, sa voix amplifié magiquement à l'aide d'un sort de Nadariel, qu'elle tuerait le premier qui reculerait. Au moins les barbares étaient-il satisfait de mourir au combat, mais c'était sans doute les seuls à mener l'assaut avec tant de courage. Peut être trouvaient-ils que c'était là noble mort, mais peu semblait partager cet avis.

Puis, alors que la situation semblait s'améliorer quelque peu, un tyrannoeil pulvérisa les défenses magique de la jeune drow, qui se vit alors submergé par les duergars. Andraste tenta bien de l'aider, mais un illithid parvint à dominer son esprit, l'attirant à lui dans le but de dévorer son cerveau, mort des plus répugnantes si il en est. Il dût son salut à un barbare, qui fonçant sur la créature occupé, mit fin à sa vie d'un violent coup de hache, vengeant ses compagnons qui avaient subit pareil sort.

Andraste chercha alors Ranath du regard, mais il n'eut que le temps de voir un duergar abattre sa lourde hache de guerre dans le dos de l'elfe, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle lui rendit la pareille, mais ne put rien face au démon invoqué par l'un des mages ennemis, qui la charma. La pauvre se retourna donc contre son propre camp, malheureusement toujours consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la vision de Nadariel transpercé par la lance magique du démon, une expression de stupeur à jamais figé sur le visage, tandis que Ranath, entouré de duergars, tournait sa lame d'acier dans le cœur d'un de ses anciens serviteurs, un sourire cruel barrant son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. A vrai dire, il redoutait de le savoir. Gulhrys avait rappelé à lui les mages encore vivant, sonnant la retraite.

C'est pourquoi, le sort ayant été perturbé par les quantités de magie déployés, la trame tanguant dangereusement, qu'il se hâtait de rejoindre le Haut-Mage, afin de suivre le plan de secours qu'il avait prévu.

Croisant le chemin d'une esclave, il ne lui prêta, comme toujours, aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'appelle par son nom.

"Maître Andraste..." commença l'humaine d'un ton craintif. Ce dernier interrompit sa course, lui accordant à peine un regard mais prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Peut être était-ce important.

-Je vous en prie, poursuivit-elle, la voix un peu plus assurée. Prenez-le avec vous. Elle sortit alors de derrière elle un jeune enfant, qui devait avoir tout juste six ans. Enfin, c'était difficile à dire, vu la maigreur dont il faisait preuve.

- Comment? siffla le mage, prêt à répandre toute sa colère et son angoisse sur cette esclave impertinente. Comment osait-elle? Ne savait-elle donc point où était sa place? Il aurait pu la tuer pour moins que ça.

- Je sais bien que je vous demande l'impossible, mais...Il n'y a plus d'enfants drows ici. Notre maîtresse les a déjà emmené avec elle. Andraste se doutait qu'elle faisait allusion à l'une des filles de la matrone. Peut être était-ce Zeeyir. Il la savait assez rusée pour avoir survécut aux combats.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois partir.

- S'il vous plait, maître Andraste...La jeune esclave, son visage horriblement humide de larmes, insista une dernière fois, n'ayant de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Les rats quittaient en effet le navire, débarrassés du superflu. Les drows fuyant n'allaient pas s'encombrer d'esclaves, fut-ce des serviteurs particulièrement zélés. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait mourir ici, ou repartir pour une nouvelle vie de servitude. L'un ou l'autre, peut lui importait dorénavant. Le mâle, un peu ennuyé par la femme, plutôt jolie au demeurant, reporta son regard sur l'enfant auquel il n'avait pour l'instant pas réellement prêté attention.

Le petit, apeuré, recula instinctivement. Des traits fins, des yeux bleutés mais sa peau trop claire trahissait son métissage. L'elfe noir fronça les sourcils, dégouté. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bâtard, pitoyable, qui n'aurait jamais dû naître.

Andraste méprisait cette forme de violence envers les esclaves qu'était le viol. Pratiquer un "acte charnel non consenti" était selon lui la marque des faibles, incapables de dominer leurs pulsions. Et puis, les esclaves enceintes n'étaient souvent plus bonnes à rien, la preuve. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux de l'enfant, tellement purs, pleins de crainte...et d'admiration. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux-là. Il s'attarda sur ce que tenait fermement l'enfant entre ses petits bras: une peluche en forme de chat, qui avait perdu un œil et aurait bien eu besoin d'un lavage.

Andraste regarda la femme, qui continuait de le supplier, prit une inspiration et saisit la peluche.

Seulement le gamin, la tenant fermement, parti avec. Le petit eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...conclut-il d'un ton ennuyé. Et il parti alors, portant l'enfant qu'il cacha sous sa cape, abandonnant là ce qu'il supposait être sa mère.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que ce simple geste allait lui apporter. Accélérant ses pas à l'aide d'un simple sort, il se précipita dans le bureau de Gulhrys, qui ne lui fit aucun reproche sur son retard, mais semblant plutôt soulagé de voir un mage de plus en vie. Ils n'étaient en effet que quelques uns dans la pièce. Des mages mais aussi quelques membres de la maison qui avaient survécut à la terrible bataille. Le haut-mage commença alors son incantation, qui allait les amener directement dans la demeure ancestrale de la maison Maéviir, situé à des lieux d'ici.

Ils pouvaient dire adieu à Menzoberranzan.

* * *


	2. Peut être que non, finalement

**Titre : **_Les histoires d'amour finissent mal_

**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages et l'univers de Neverwinter Nights ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, qui sont ma création. Merci de ne pas les emprunter sans permission! (copyright Bioware, Wizard of the Coast etc). Et comme d'habitude, je ne me fais pas un rond!

**Résumé : ** Il était une fois, dans les profondeurs d'Ombreterre*, un petit drow qui avait du cœur. Peut être un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

* = L'Outreterre / Tréfonds Obscurs selon les traductions et œuvres tournant autour de D&D, les Royaumes Oubliés.

**Continuité :** Se passe durant Hordes of Underdark, chapitre un/deux [One shot]

**Note: **Merci à Lord Akos pour sa relecture!

* * *

**Deuxième partie: Peut être que non, finalement.**

_Ils pouvaient dire adieu à Menzoberranzan._

Andraste regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il toussa un peu à cause de la poussière soulevée par leur atterrissage brutal, maudissant ses yeux trop sensibles, irrités eux aussi. Cela le rassura quelque peu de voir que les mages auprès de lui n'étaient guère en meilleur état. Il aperçu Zesyyr qui se tenait non loin de la mère matrone, toujours aussi droite malgré la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait sans doute. La première semblait excédée par les questions de sa fille, puisque sa main fine se trouva soudainement sur la joue de la drow. Andraste la vit reculer, peut-être effrayée. Mais comme toutes les personnes ici réunies, elle n'était pas sans savoir que sa mère ne pouvait décemment plus rien contre elle, puisqu'elle était désormais son unique héritière.

Elle resta d'ailleurs à distance prudente de la matrone, sans pour autant la laisser seule avec son garde personnel. En effet, toutes ses sœurs avaient périt dans la bataille...du moins, c'est ce que supposait notre jeune ami. Peut-être certaines s'étaient-elles livrées à la Valsharesse, mais dans tout les cas, rien ne garantissait que l'impératrice, la reine, comme elle se nommait elle-même, ait daigné leur laisser la vie sauve. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elles ne pourraient pas venir réclamer ce qui leur revenait de droit -ou non-.

Zesyyr était donc la deuxième personne réellement importante si l'on exceptait le haut-mage Gulhrys. Mais, malgré son pouvoir toujours bien présent -contrairement aux prêtresses de Lolth- il restait un mâle et devait s'incliner. Ce dernier n'étant pas très loin d'Andraste, l'elfe noir pouvait donc l'observer à loisir. Gulhrys avait les traits tirés, et se massait les tempes, au bord de l'épuisement. Cependant, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant pour lancer un énième sortilège.

Le jeune mage entendit alors un gémissement provenant de sous sa cape. Durant toute la durée du voyage magique, il avait fermement tenu l'enfant contre lui, presque par réflexe, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Le trajet avait dû l'effrayer, même si il avait eu la chance de ne rien voir, tout caché qu'il était. Mais ce dont Andraste ne se doutait pas, c'était que le petit avait pu imaginer, et quelque part, c'était sans doute plus terrifiant pour un jeune enfant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe au dehors.

L'elfe relâcha peu à peu sa pression, la peluche s'échappant de ses bras, tout comme le petit drow. Celui-ci trouva néanmoins la force nécessaire et s'accrocha plus fermement à la tunique de son sauveur, récupérant son Nestor au passage. Le mage profita de ce qu'il avait désormais un bras libre pour écarter un pan de sa cape, lui laissant un peu d'air.

Le trajet avait été éprouvant pour tous, mais l'enfant n'avait pu voir les étonnants éclairs noirs qui parcouraient le vortex tourbillonnant d'énergies magiques furieuses et par trop lumineuses. Andraste pouvait être certain que le voyage avait eu des répercussions sur les non initiés, d'ailleurs même les prêtresses ne semblaient pas si assurées qu'elles l'auraient été autrefois. D'autant plus que la destination était inconnue pour un bon nombre, qui n'était jamais venu ici, tout comme l'issue du sortilège, finalement incertaine.

Après tout, personne n'avait été dans les dispositions idéales pour un tel effort sur quelque chose d'aussi complexe. Mais ils étaient parvenus à maintenir le cap à travers cette espèce de tempête magique qui charriait les drows comme de simples fétus de paille.

Ceci dit, ils avaient survécu. Déjà les gardes et serviteurs qui occupaient la demeure d'ordinaire, se précipitaient au devant de la mère matrone, afin de l'accueillirent comme il se devait.

Tout absorbé dans sa contemplation de la caverne, plus petite que celle qui abritait sa cité natale, le jeune mage ne vit pas venir Gulrhys, pour l'instant inoccupé.

Celui-ci, venait en effet de remarquer le nouveau fardeau qui encombrait le drow, et s'approchait donc.

Andraste, vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez un fils, dirait-on, commença le vieil elfe noir. A en juger ses origines, je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi. finit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux au "fils" en question, qui lui renvoya un regard quelque peu apeuré.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon fils, réplique l'interpellé très calmement, presque désinvolte. Il avait quasiment oublié ce colis d'un genre nouveau, qui se rappelait à lui d'une bien étrange manière.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir emmené? questionna son interlocuteur. Croyez-vous que nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un morveux dans les jambes, avec tout ce qu'implique cette _retraite_ précipitée?

Andraste choisit alors de mentir effrontément, puisqu'à vrai dire, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux répercussions de son geste. Prévoir la réaction de ses pairs était cependant facile, mais inconsciemment ou non, il choisit d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte, même si il avait été totalement inconsidéré.

- A vrai dire, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard -ce qui était bel et bien le cas-. Intrigué par sa présence, il m'a semblé déceler une étincelle de magie chez lui, alors je l'ai arraché aux bras de sa mère, qui comptait fuir avec -ça par contre, c'était terriblement faux-. Avec le nombre effarant de mages que nous avons déjà perdus dans cette...bataille, j'ai jugé judicieux de, comment dire...sauver une jeune pousse? Peut être pourra-t-il faire un apprenti acceptable, une fois le calme revenu.

L'enfant sembla comprendre que l'on parlait de lui, puisqu'il tourna son petit visage émacié vers Andraste, ouvrant de grands yeux craintifs et quelque peu implorants. L'elfe l'ignora purement et simplement.

-Si je n'avais pas tant à faire, je lui ferais passer les tests dès à présent, mais comme cela m'est de toute évidence impossible, vous vous en occuperez jusqu'à nouvel ordre répondit le vieux mage, à moitié convaincus par les dires du plus jeune .

Le haut-mage parti, Andraste se permit un regard dubitatif vers l'enfant.

-Eh bien, on dirait bien que nous allons nous tenir compagnie un moment.

Pour être honnête, cela ne l'ennuyait pas franchement. Il savait parfaitement que le garçon n'oserait jamais rien faire qui puisse le contrarier ou à peine l'irriter. Andraste considéra donc ceci comme une nouvelle distraction voire un familier d'un tout nouveau genre. De toute façon, on n'avait plus besoin de lui pour l'instant.

C'est ainsi qu'il reparti s'installer dans la chambre qu'on avait prévu pour lui, emmenant l'enfant demi-drow avec lui.

Sa chambre était loin d'être spacieuse, mais on avait prit soin d'ajouter un lit pour l'enfant. Quelques étagères couvraient les murs, les habillant d'un bois sombre. Mais cela paraissait bien vide aux yeux du drow, qui n'avait pu emmener que le strict nécessaire avec lui (c'est-à-dire ce qu'il transportait habituellement sur lui). De toute façon, ce manque d'espace ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il prenait ses repas à l'extérieur.

Ainsi, depuis leur arrivée, on pouvait souvent voir l'elfe noir aux yeux gris se promener dans la caverne contenant la demeure, examinant avec intérêt ses failles et recoins. Comme le petit refusait de le quitter, il se trouvait donc toujours à trottiner sur ses talons. Parfois il agrippait un pan de la robe du magicien afin de ne pas le perdre. Ce dernier avait finit par se faire à cette présence silencieuse et discrète; le demi drow sachant parfaitement se faire oublier, d'autant plus qu'il ne parlait pas. Andraste ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si cet état était permanent ou non.

Sans doute lui faudrait-il du temps avant de se défaire entièrement de son héritage d'esclave. Ne sachant pas son nom, Andraste l'avait prénommé arbitrairement Siolan, quant au chat en peluche, c'était Nestor.

Perché sur son rocher, le gamin a ses côtés, le mage avait vu l'arrivée des fidèles d'Eilistraée, bientôt suivis par d'autres Maisons en déroute, qui avaient trouvés refuge ici.

La dirigeante des fidèles, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, avait proposé son aide à la matrone Myrune, qui avait accepté, n'ayant sans doute guère le choix si elle voulait tenter de survivre à la menace constante de la Valsharesse, qui traquait ceux qui ne se soumettaient pas avec une ténacité et une hargne digne des plus grandes servantes de Lolth. Ironie du sort, ces infidèles avaient tranquillement prit place dans le temple abandonné de la Reine Araignée, ce qui ne plaisait pas à la plupart des drows.

Ce qu'Andraste ne savait pas, c'était que la Prophétesse était loin de ressembler aux prêtresses de Lolth. Elle ne commandait pas à ses serviteurs comme à des esclaves, mais les traitait avec le respect qu'ils méritaient. D'ailleurs, ces hommes et femmes ne composaient pas sa suite, mais étaient des alliés et des amis.

Mais le mage ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était sa survie, et qu'importe si elle devait passer par une bande de misérables naïfs! Il acceptait donc son sort avec beaucoup moins de ressentiment que la plupart des drows qui avaient été forcés de trouver refuge ici.

Tandis qu'il se baladait tranquillement en attendant qu'une stratégie soit mise en place, et qu'on requiert peut être son aide, Andraste se trouvait être l'objet de maintes attention dont il n'avait que faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le voir...Ayant perdu de précieux ingrédients dont il se servait pour un sort quotidien, son acuité visuelle était revenue à la normale. Elle était donc...très basse, surtout pour un drow. Inutile de préciser que c'était là sans doute sa plus grande honte, et donc qu'au fil des années, il avait apprit à cacher cette faiblesse qui aurait pu se révéler fatale. Ainsi il ne fit pas attention aux fidèles d'Eilistraée qui le couvaient d'un regard bienveillant, lui et l'enfant.

Admirant une stalactite particulièrement impressionnante, il se heurta violemment à quelque chose et sous le choc, tomba à la renverse. Ce "quelque chose" était en réalité une jeune drow, apparemment plus agile que lui puisqu'elle était resté sur ses pieds, elle.

Aimablement, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, mais voyait le sourire engageant de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de la saisir.

Enfin debout, celle-ci, plutôt amusé par cette rencontre fortuite, engagea la conversation:

Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que nous nous rencontrions ainsi! Je suis Nathyrra, se présenta-t-elle. Le drow tenait toujours la main de la jeune elfe, que cela ne sembla pas gêner. Andraste se trouvait face à face à l'une des plus belles elfes qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient librement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage fin à la peau obsidienne. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais conserva une lueur dangereuse dans ses beaux yeux sombres.

Le drow mit un un certain temps à réagir, troublé par la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait trop vite, comme si il était serré par la peur.

- Je suis Andraste, mage de la maison Maéviir. Que me voulez-vous? questionna-t-il, sur la défensive, tout en lâchant la main de l'elfe noire.

- Moi? Vous vous trompez, fit-elle, apparemment amusée par la réaction du mage. Je ne vous veux rien de particulier. Cela dit, il se trouve que la Prophétesse aimerait vous rencontrer, poursuivit-elle.

- La Prophétesse? répéta Andraste en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Il ne voyait (et c'était plus que la cas de le dire) absolument pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Nathyrra, comprenant qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, daigna lui expliquer:

- Il s'agit de la grande prêtresse d'Eilistraée, en quelque sorte. Elle reçoit des visions de la déesse, c'est pourquoi elle a reçut le titre de prophétesse.

Andraste ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une telle personne pouvait bien s'intéresser à lui. Son mutisme poussa Nathyrra, un peu hésitante, à lui faire part de certaines choses.

- Vous savez Andraste, vous êtes un des rares membres, peut-être même le seul, de la maison Maéviir -ou même des autres maisons, d'ailleurs- à ne pas nous chercher des noises. Nous avons pensé que vous serez plus enclin à discuter avec nous, de choses et d'autres, disons....

Le magicien haussa les sourcils. Il apparaissait que son indifférence pour les fidèles aient été accueillit avec joie parmi toutes les injures et autres sous entendus qu'ils devaient recevoir.

Cependant, ils devaient bien savoir qu'Andraste n'éprouvait pas non plus de la sympathie pour eux, d'ailleurs, en avait-il déjà éprouvé un jour? Réfléchissant, il plissa les yeux. Siolan leva la tête vers lui, lui attrapant la manche pour attirer son attention. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le petit qui ne se manifestait guère d'habitude.

- Elle est jolie, non? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix fluette, à peine rendue rauque par l'absence de pratique du langage. Andraste écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par cette remarque ma foi tout à fait hors contexte, mais particulièrement digne d'un enfant de cet âge.

La drow eut un sourire, et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de Siolan.

- Je ne crois pas avoir eut l'honneur de t'être présenté. Je suis Nathyrra, et toi?

Le petit, quelque part apeuré par la drow qui lui rappelait sûrement les maîtresses de sa mère, recula et se cacha derrière son sauveur, agrippant sa robe.

Ce dernier était consterné. La jeune femme se releva, confuse.

- Je crois que je lui fait peur...bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui ne se remarquait pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais donnait à ses joues une teinte plus soutenue. Elle était encore plus jolie ainsi, songea-t-il distraitement, avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue.

- Il s'appelle Siolan...Enfin, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné, rajouta-t-il tout en le regrettant un peu après. Cela dit, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il était vexé que le gamin lui adresse pour la première fois la parole à cause d'une drow, fidèle d'Eilistraée qui plus est. Il ne mentionna donc pas que l'enfant n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole auparavant, pas même pour dire son nom. L'elfe noir s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, coupant court à la conversation. Nathyrra sembla un peu déçue mais reprit bien vite:

- En tout cas, si jamais vous voulez voir la Prophétesse, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je vous mènerais à elle.

Andraste se dit que pour une fois, sa mauvaise vue avait du bon, il n'était pas prêt de retomber sur la drow par hasard. Et bien entendu, il ne comptait absolument pas la chercher. Ce sur quoi il se trompait mais le mage n'était pas devin, lui. Là dessus, il retourna à sa chambre, d'humeur plutôt massacrante il est vrai. De quel droit ces pauvres naïfs, pathétiques naïfs, venaient l'aborder?

Sans doute aurait-il dû faire comme les autres, et médire sur leur passage, ce qui aurait pu s'avouer fort distrayant, si l'elfe noir n'était pas en réalité de nature solitaire. Voire peut être, asocial. Ce qui était rudement exagérer, tout de même. Mais il n'y avait bien que les mauvaises langues pour dire une chose pareille de lui. Et comme chez les drows, critiquer son voisin était devenu un sport national...On trouvait beaucoup d'elfes pour le dire, parmi ceux qui le connaissait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Andraste n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Lui qui d'ordinaire, passait tout son temps libre à plonger son nez dans d'épais volumes poussiéreux, ne demandant rien à personne! Seulement cette fichue guerre, en plus d'être sacrément meurtrière tout de même (comme toute les guerres chez les drows) avait semé la pagaille dans son quotidien. Il ne pouvait même plus engager de nouveaux contrats auprès des démons et autres créatures infernales, ni même se promener tranquillement.

A ce moment là, Andraste aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques mois, voire quelques années en arrière.

Seulement le monde étant en perpétuelle évolution, sa vie était sur le point de basculer sur une nouvelle voie qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine pressentir.

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Andraste s'allongea sur son lit, à présent plus calme. En vérité ses colères ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, et la rage le quittait aisément, lui permettant de garder la tête froide. Il était toujours énervé, mais cela tenait plus de l'agacement. Andraste soupira tout en étendant les bras devant lui, se laissant choir dans une position peu digne.

Siolan s'approcha doucement de lui et resta là, sagement à ses côtés, sans oser cependant se blottir contre lui. Cela dit, nulle doute qu'il aurait bien aimer profiter de cette source de chaleur. Et puis, sa maman lui manquait...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le drow ne l'entendit par renifler. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment la cause de cette soudaine colère. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait guère les familiarités, surtout de la part de blasphémateurs. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de Lolth, d'autant plus qu'elle était "portée disparue" mais par principe ou par habitude, fustigea mentalement les fidèles de l'autre déesse.

Peut être aurait-il dû faire ravaler ses paroles aimables à la jeune drow tout au fond de sa gorge. Mais il ne disposait pas des composants pour une sort pareil, et de toute façon, il ne le pourrait pas. Contrairement à ses frères, Andraste avait bien saisi que l'implication des fidèles de la Vierge Noire, comme on la nommait parfois, augmentait leurs chances de survie face à la Valsharesse. Il serait donc idiot de les provoquer plus que de raison, d'autant plus que cette Nathyrra semblait plus que capable.

Sans doute qu'à peine quelque temps plus tôt, elle était la digne fille d'une puissante maison, complotant contre ses sœurs pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux tenants et aboutissant de cette catastrophe sur sa propre position, songeant vaguement à fuir pour rallier les troupes ennemies, l'enfant l'observa d'un œil triste, et quitta la chambre silencieusement, l'abandonnant à ses pensées confuses.

Andraste, totalement absorbé par ses réflexions, ne s'aperçut pas de son départ Ce ne fut que tard le soir (bien que la notion du temps dans ces cavernes soit difficiles à intégrer) qu'il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il allait prendre son repas. Ce fut d'ailleurs Zesyyr qui lui en fit la remarque, son sourire dévoilant des dents pointues.

Tiens Andraste, tu as perdu ton animal de compagnie? Comme tu dois te sentir seul! Et ces cavernes sont si grandes et si dangereuses! fit-elle moqueuse. Elle s'approcha de lui de sa démarche sinueuse, susurrant presque à son oreille:

Je me demande qui pourrait bien vouloir d'un tel animal, hormis quelqu'un comme toi....Mais peut être ces fous qui servent la Vierge Noire lui trouveront-ils une utilité? finit-elle dans un rire froid. Elle s'éloigna avant que le drow n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas bien ses intentions, mais si elle avait voulu l'énerver, c'était réussi. Il détestait cordialement sa cousine, qui le lui rendait plus que de raison d'ordinaire. Bien entendu, ces derniers temps elle n'avait guère eut le loisir de venir l'ennuyer. Si elle en avait eut l'occasion, cela ferait longtemps, pensait-il, qu'il ne ferait plus parti de la maison Maéviir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Peut être aurait-elle trouvé plus divertissant de l'humilier.

Andraste, qui sentait décidément la moutarde lui monter au nez bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, décida de partir à la recherche de Siolan, le petit demi drow.

Et s'il se trouvait chez les disciples de la Prophétesse, il en profiterait pour leur signifier sans équivoque possible qu'il n'était pas tolérant envers eux. Le magicien les détestait, comme tout drow qui se respecte. Quel idée ridicule de chercher le salut à la surface! Ils ne faisaient que fuir la réalité de l'Outreterre, un monde cruel qui ne tolérait que les plus forts. Il leur ferait comprendre enfin, qu'il n'était pas de leur côté. Mais pouvait-on réellement dire qu'il était un véritable drow, fidèle à Lolth? Peut être pas. Mais Andraste était loin de se rendre compte de ses propres travers, si l'on peut dire.

Cela dit, les paroles acérées de Zesyyr, qui avait dû être une vipère dans une autre vie, portèrent suffisamment leurs fruits pour que le magicien se rende sans attendre au temple de la déesse disparue, où résidaient désormais les disciples de la Vierge Noire. Devant l'imposante porte noire, il hésita cependant un instant, puis l'ouvrit, et se retrouva face à un drow qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Le jeune mage ne l'avait pas croisé auparavant, il fut assez surpris et recula d'instinct. L'autre n'était pas spécialement impressionnant, mais possédait une certaine stature.

Il portait de longs cheveux et une barbe, et de toute évidence, c'était un vétéran qui avait parcouru les champs de bataille.

-Que voulez-vous? commença le drow plus âgé sans préambule. Le lieutenant Imloth faisait partie de la troupe qui gravitait autour de la Prophétesse depuis un certain temps, et il garantissait sa sécurité tout autant que le tieffelin, quand il n'était bien sûr pas occupé à tout autre chose.

-Je...Commença le plus jeune. Il me semblait que votre prêtresse souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi, continua-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Imloth le détailla, puis, se souvenant en effet d'une telle discussion, le laissa entrer sous la surveillance des gardes rebelles.

Le drow entra donc dans un bâtiment qui, bien que fort semblable à tous les temples dédiés à la déesse maléfique Lolth, lui fit forte impression, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'en visiter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. La décoration était sombre et à l'image des animaux favoris de la déesse, qui portant, tout comme elle, avaient désertés les lieux. Par ailleurs, il nota, à sa stupéfaction la présence de quelques torches qui jetaient une lumière vive sur les pierres et teintures sombres, ce qui l'éblouit dans un premier temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra pour la seconde fois la charmante Nathyrra, qui le remarquant, s'avança vers lui très vite.

-Bonjour Andraste. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt, lui confia-t-elle. Elle se retourna et lui désigna ce qu'il était venu chercher d'un geste élégant de sa belle main obsidienne. L'enfant se tenait près d'un grand guerrier qui portait une armure dont les écailles vertes luisaient doucement grâce aux torches justement.

Un fléau d'arme lourd pendait le long de sa jambe gauche, ce qui ne semblait nullement le gêner. Andraste, à cause de la lumière, bien plus forte que ce à quoi il était habitué, eut du mal à distinguer le visage du personnage. D'autant plus que sa vue déficiente ne l'aidait guère...Cela dit, il nota tout de même les cornes qui désignait sans conteste l'homme comme quelqu'un possédant du sang de démon.

L'homme aux cheveux roux semblait pour l'instant indécis quant à la réaction à adopter face à Siolan. Le petit paraissait admirer de ses grands yeux vifs la prestance du guerrier.

La jeune femme reprit, amusé une nouvelle fois par la situation quelque peu improbable.

-Je suis désolée si vous vous êtes inquiété, j'ai trouvé le petit qui errait dans la cité, j'ai jugé bon de l'emmener ici....On dirait qu'il aime bien Valen, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Andraste était estomaqué. Les mots lui échappaient, fuyant et ricanant loin de lui, ce qui était inhabituel. Encore une fois, la situation lui échappait. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Décidément...C'est peut être à ce moment là qu'Andraste cessa de lutter contre lui même. Non pas contre les pulsions propres aux drows, mais bien contre ce petit cœur qui s'emballait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Et c'était parti pour durer!

**OoOo**

**

* * *

  
**

Une petite question pour finir: comment avait vous trouvé l'introduction de Nathyrra et Valen? Cela vous a-t-il paru inapproprié? Merci de vos réponses :)


End file.
